Rainfall (Stoatbramble)
Rainfall is a SeaWing/RainWing hybrid and a (former) animus. He belongs to Stoatbramble Do not use him or edit this page without permission- adding categories is fine. Coding by Clipsy on the BlogClan-2 Wikia Coding Shop. Infobox coming soon. Note: If you think he is still considered an animus, or too OP, please message me ASAP so I can change something. I've added the animus category just to be safe, but feel free to remove it. Appearance Rainfall looks like your average RainWing, but with the scales, wings, horns, and tail of a SeaWing. He has azurite-blue SeaWing bioluminescent stripes on his legs. Royal SeaWing starburst patterns are scattered on his scales, and they are always a lighter color than his current colors. His eyes are seafoam green. Rainfall's horns curve like a SeaWing's horns, and they are dark jade green. On his left foreleg, he wears a cream bracelet. This bracelet is enchanted to keep him safe from harm and heal his soul from the effects of animus magic. Personality WIP Abilities Rainfall has no venom, and the light his bioluminescent stripes gives off is very faint He can change the colors of his scales, excluding his bioluminescent stripes and starbursts. Animus powers Rainfall is an animus dragon, thanks to being distantly related to the Royal SeaWing family, a known holder of the animus gene. When he learned of this, he quickly enchanted his magic away into a collection of small glass vials in his family's house. These vials are now safely tucked away in his room, behind a curtain. He has given one vial each to his mother, father, and sister. The vials are enchanted to be indestructible, and only open when tapped three times with three talons and then saying "Open!" After enchanting his powers to stay in the vials, Rainfall can no longer directly cast magic. His powers will be gone forever after all the vials have been used up. He does carry the animus gene, so any descendants of his have a chance of being animi. Known Animus Enchantments Rainfall has only cast five known spells directly. His fifth and final spell was to enchant his magic into the vials. *Enchanting a banana to turn bright green, his first spell and a test his family did to see if any of their children were animi. *Enchanting four bracelets- one for his mother, one for his father, one for his sister, and one for himself- to keep them safe from harm as long as they are wearing the bracelets. *Enchanting his bracelet to heal his soul as long as he is wearing it. *Enchanting the fifteen glass vials he found in his family's house to open only when tapped three times with three talons and then saying "Open!" *Enchanting away his magic into the fifteen glass vials he found in his family's house, for his magic to never be tied to him and his soul ever again, and for his magic to be gone forever after the last vial is used. After that spell, his magic was no longer tied to him. He put his bracelet on to heal his soul, and is wearing it ever since then, since he believes that his soul will fully be healed only after wearing the bracelet for many, many years. He may have cast other spells, but never told anyone. Spells cast with his magic after he enchanted it away does not affect him, since he enchanted his magic to never be tied to him ever again. History *WIP so bullet notes for important stuff right now *hatched after bubble *moved with his family to possibility at 5 *discovered his powers at 2 *enchanted some things *found some random glass vials *enchanted away his powers into the vials *gave some vials to his family *hid the other vials in his room *wears an enchanted bracelet to heal his soul from the effects of animus magic Relationships WIP Gallery RainfallRTF.png|by RTF|link=User:Rainbow the Fusion Rain is falling.png|by bookss|link=User:Bookaholic.9488 Category:Males Category:Animus Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Stoatbramble) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets